


Ride or (oh hell I'm gonna) Die

by Quickspinner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Everything implied, F/M, Marinette just wants everyone to quit asking how she's doing, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, not quite revenge sex, not quite smut, nothing detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickspinner/pseuds/Quickspinner
Summary: It's Adrien's wedding day and everyone's invited. Luka hates weddings in general, but he has to admit Marinette has a lot more reason to hate this particular wedding than most people. He wasn’t stupid; he’d seen the way people had been treating Marinette and heard how frustrated she was. He could imagine why she might be under the table secretly feeling him up, and he found the idea much more exciting than he should.Well. He had promised her he’d be there for whatever she needed.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 190





	Ride or (oh hell I'm gonna) Die

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in March with no intent of ever publishing it, but a few months of LBSC corruption later, I figure, why not. I don't think it's explicit enough to merit an E rating, but it's definitely the raciest thing I've ever written, so reader discretion is advised.

Luka hated weddings. He didn’t mind them in principle, but the fact of the matter was, to his mind weddings mostly meant awkwardly mingling with people you didn’t know all that well while waiting to spend approximately two seconds with the only people at the wedding you actually cared about.

This was his first time enduring the extra formalities that came with being one of the groomsmen, though. He should be grateful, he supposed, that the ceremony didn’t last any longer than it did, though dealing with the photographer afterwards made him really want a drink. What a headache.

At last the men were done with their pictures. Luka managed to snag a glass of champagne as the women had their turn and the men waited around to see if they’d be needed for anything more. Finally, they were all released to go to the reception hall while Adrien and Kagami took still more pictures. 

Luka found himself next to the Maid of Honor as the group wandered in a loose knot toward the doors. Marinette looked lovely, dress impeccably fitted and every hair in place, but she had a stormy look on her face.

“Everything okay?” Luka asked her, offering her his champagne glass. Marinette took it and knocked it back much faster than was wise. Luka raised his eyebrows.

“You’re the only person who could have asked me that right now and not gotten a fist to the face, because I know you don’t mean it like everybody else does,” she muttered, giving him back the empty glass. “If _one more person_ sidles up and oh-so-sympathetically whispers, _oh, how are you doing, Marinette?_ I’m going to do something…” she trailed off, searching for a word.

“Drastic?” Luka suggested.

“Drastic,” Marinette agreed. “Possibly violent. Probably stupid. We’ll see how I’m feeling in the moment when it comes,” she sniffed, and Luka grinned to himself. He probably shouldn’t find her ire so cute, but she was still a weakness for him after all this time. They didn’t hang out much these days, but they kept in touch, and he knew she’d been over Adrien for quite some time.

Too bad her other friends hadn’t gotten the memo. 

“If you keep looking like you want to set the curtains on fire with your eyes then you’re going to have more people talking rather than less,” he advised her. “I hate telling you to smile, but…”

“But you’re right,” Marinette said with a sigh, and she plastered a smile on her face. “I just have to get through a few more nauseating hours and everything will be fine.” 

Luka smiled and touched her waist lightly. “I’m here for you. Anything I can do, you let me know. Excuse me, I brought Juleka as my plus one and I need to go find her.”

“Give her a hug for me,” Marinette’s smile looked a little tired but a great deal more genuine. “I’ll see you at the reception.” 

Luka flashed a smile at her and went to find his sister. 

“Getting started a little early, aren’t you?” Juleka asked, motioning to his empty glass. 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess I didn’t realize how fast I was drinking it,” he chuckled. “Come on, let’s go in, they want the wedding party all seated together.”

He and Juleka found themselves seated at a large round table with Nino, Alya, Marinette, and a couple of cousins of Kagami who’d also been bridesmaids.

Alya kept leaning over to whisper to Marinette, and since Alya’s whisper wasn’t nearly as subtle as Alya thought it was, Luka knew she was trying to keep Marinette’s spirits up. Luka could see Marinette was getting more than a little annoyed. Marinette got up to give her mercifully brief maid of honor toast, and then handed the microphone over to Nino. When she got back to the table, she didn’t sit down, just picked up her small purse and bent down to whisper to Alya that she wasn’t feeling well and was going to step out for a bit.

“Of course,” Alya said knowingly, and pulled a packet of tissues out of her purse. “Make sure you clean up and fix your makeup before you come back,” Alya whispered, a little too loudly. “No need to advertise.” 

Marinette’s pretty mouth (that lipstick shade looked great on her, he thought absently) twisted as if she’d bitten into a lemon, but then she gave a weak smile and took the tissues, apparently deciding it wasn’t worth arguing about. She left, and Luka considered going after her to check on her, but he thought it best not to draw any further attention to her. 

A few minutes later, Luka jumped slightly as he felt a hand wrap around his calf and squeeze lightly. He resisted the urge to bend down and look under the table just in time. There were no children at the wedding and no reason for an adult to be under the table that anyone would want exposed. It took only a moment for him to realize there was only one person at any of the tables missing from their seat, and only one person he could imagine was clever enough to get under there without being seen. The long tablecloth slowly shifted up and over his lap. Luka glanced at Juleka but she was half turned away from him, watching Nino’s best man toast with a bored expression. He dropped one hand casually to his thigh and slid it forward under the tablecloth toward his knee. A hand much smaller than his own grabbed it and pressed something into his palm. Luka closed his fingers over it, drawing it out just enough that he could see it—the tissue packet Alya had given Marinette. _Clever girl_ , he thought with a smile. _But what’s your plan?_ He wondered as he slipped the packet back under the table. She took it back from him, catching his hand again, and his eyes widened slightly as he felt her lips press to his palm...and then close around his index finger, dragging slowly back along the length. Oh dear _God_...He glanced around but everyone else was still paying polite attention. He actually had to pull his hand back quickly to join in the applause as Nino finished and sat down and one of Kagami’s cousins got up. As subtly as he could, Luka wiped the ring of lipstick around the base of his finger—lipstick in the exact shade he’d just been admiring—off on the underside of the cloth napkin beside his plate.

Marinette’s hand slipped under his pant leg and ran up his calf, behind his knee, and teased the underside of his thigh with her fingertip. Luka bit his lip, trying to keep his breathing steady as his mind raced, putting the pieces together. He wasn’t stupid; he’d seen the way people had been treating Marinette and heard how frustrated she was. He could imagine how it made her feel and why she might be under the table secretly feeling him up, and he found the idea much more exciting than he should. 

_Best man would be the traditional choice_ , he thought a little hysterically, but considering that the best man was married to Marinette’s best friend, he conceded that he was a better option. The two of them had always been friendly, always on the edge of becoming more than friendly, and she trusted him. Even if he refused her, he wouldn’t humiliate or expose her. 

He _should_ refuse her, he knew. Though hadn’t he promised her, anything she needed?

If he had any doubts as to her intentions, the slide of her second hand and the sudden weight of her cheek resting on his thigh put them to rest. She didn’t move from there, waiting, he thought, for some sign from him.

He could move her hand away and end it all right now. This was wrong on so many levels; they were at a _wedding_ , and the uproar if they were discovered would be—and Marinette was his friend too, and was this really how he wanted to cross that line with her…

It was the memory of the way her mouth twisted at Alya’s unnecessary concern that undid him. Luka took a moment to absorb the fact that he was a terrible person, and then he shifted his feet farther apart under the table and surreptitiously unbuckled his belt. Consent given, Marinette didn’t waste any time. Luka took a deep breath and leaned forward a little, setting his elbows on the table and folding his hands to shield at least a little of his face. All eyes were on Adrien as he got up to make what would no doubt turn out to be a long-winded toast. Luka had no idea how he was going to get through this without either passing out or giving them both away, but now that he’d tacitly agreed to it, there was no way in hell he was going to let Marinette be discovered and humiliated in front of all of her friends. He was just going to have to ride this out. Someho— _Oh_.

He turned his gasp into a passable excuse for a deep sigh, tightening his laced fingers. 

“You okay?” Juleka asked, barely glancing at him. “You look a little flushed.”

It took a great deal of effort to keep his voice steady. “Yeah,” he said, and if a slight whoosh of air came out with the word, he figured Juleka would chalk it up to impatience. She hated weddings as much as he did. Although, God, he wasn’t ever going to forget this one, _damn_. “Never better,” he said, dropping one hand under the table as if to rub his knee, but instead resting it for a moment on the silky, if slightly stiff, hair that he didn’t dare muss from its updo. Marinette’s movement paused, giving him a steady moment to add, as he slid his fingers down and caressed the back of her neck lightly, “I think maybe I drank that first glass of champagne a bit fast. Gave me a head rush and a bit of a headache.” That gave him an excuse to close his eyes, bring his hand back up and rest his forehead on his folded hands for a moment as Marinette rewarded him for his smooth cover. “I’ll be okay in a minute,” he said, suppressing a shudder. He shouldn’t be surprised she was so good at this, Marinette was amazing at anything she chose to do. 

Adrien droned on. It was getting harder for Luka to keep his breathing steady, or at least quiet enough that his panting wasn’t noticeable. His legs were shaking under the table, he knew. Images flashed through his mind of the things she was doing and the things he wished _he_ could be doing. 

Adrien began to get choked up and emotional as he stared at his new wife, and Luka clenched his teeth, and finally buried his face in his hands to keep back the moans he could only barely swallow as he... _oh God_...he made a muffled sound into his hands as his whole body tensed.

“Did you really drink that much, or are you really that much of a sap, crying at a wedding?” Juleka whispered with a snicker, and Luka was glad the laugh he choked back could just as easily have sounded like a sob. He felt Marinette shaking with repressed laughter as she pressed her face against his thigh.

This was the best wedding he’d ever been to, he decided as Marinette put the tissues Alya had given her to a much better use than had been originally intended. A few moments later his pants were fastened again and Marinette’s hand ran down the back of his calf in thanks or approval or farewell, her nails scraping lightly through the thin fabric of his suit. He sat back and dropped his hands to his weak, trembling knees before reaching one out under the table to catch hers. He squeezed it lightly, felt her lips against his knuckles, and then her fingers slid away from his and she was gone, sneaking back out though he couldn’t even begin to guess how. 

Luka couldn’t help smirking a little behind his hands as he applauded with the rest when Adrien finally wound up his speech.

A few minutes later Marinette slid back into her seat at the table, her makeup (her lipstick) perfect, looking very cheerful and not at all as if she had been sick or crying. When Alya leaned over to question her, Luka tensed, but he heard Marinette whisper back, “I told you you were making too big a deal about it, Al, I just had to get whatever it was out of my system.” As Alya, apparently none the wiser, turned her attention back to the front where the MC was announcing something Luka didn’t bother to pay attention to, Marinette looked him dead in the eye and winked. He wasn’t sure what kind of look he gave her back, but the high points of her cheek tinted red and she turned primly away from him to put her attention on the MC as well. 

Luka began to consider how he could get her away and somewhere private—maybe once the dancing started and no one would notice them missing for a bit—so he could repay the favor. 

He was a gentleman, after all. 


End file.
